Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)/TV Tropes
100% Adoration Rating: The public admire and love her as the Princess, and nobody of the higher power wanted to vote her out despite her treachery being revealed to them. She was also able to charm the other regional people, instantly becoming one of the most popular participants in the tournament. A Tragedy of Impulsiveness: '''Saw her family after completing a mission with Shiki and decided to get her revenge on them. Shiki specifically warned her not to go, but Amethyst didn't listen and went to chase them down. However, since she was a little tired from her last mission and she could not kill anyone, she found herself overpowered until Shiki came to level the odds. It ended badly, however, when Shiki got stabbed with a poisoned knife. Amethyst spent most of her time thinking of how Shiki could have been here with her if she hadn't acted with her emotions. '''Absurd Cutting Power: She can cut through anything, even diamonds with just her paper fan. Adaptational Villainy: '''Downplayed. Amethyst in the FS was not too bad, considering she merely beat up her own Elites when she saw that Rosaline had infiltrated in her room and even treated her nicely when Rosaline followed her around in her travels. In the AV however, she was much more ruthless and psychotic, torturing Rosaline mentally using her amplified psychic powers from Scarlet Anger (that resulted her to be never the same again once she recovered) and making her own Elites beat each other up so that the bloodshed was on their own hands instead of hers and even made Rosaline attack her own love interest and set fire to his room, going as far as to use Shiki via spirit channeling from her Scarlet Anger and to make sure Rosaline doesn't feel any guilt until she fought with her to ensure her the win. In fact, she unknowingly stole half of Rosaline's powers during the Curb-Stomp Battle in the AV with her Scarlet Anger, which allowed her to unlock her dormant powers. In the FS, she never used Shiki as a playing piece in trying to keep her secret. However, it may be justified as in the AV, her negative emotions were amplified via Scarlet Anger, while this was never mentioned in the FS. '''Affectionate Nickname: '''Called "Paku" by Ash and "Paku-chan" by Shiki. Eventually, most others (Jude and Phillip) called her Paku as well. When her real name is revealed, they started calling her "Amy" for short. '''All Girls Want Bad Boys: '''At any rate, she likes boys who can fight well and has a badass side. After all, she got engaged to Shiki, who is a powerful aura and psychic user, and is extremely skilled with a sword. In the FS, she chose to marry Lance, who is a member of the G-men. In the AV, she marries Ash, who is the strongest aura user, and is competent in using most weapons. Not to mention, he was the Champion of the region she is Elite member of. All three have the ability to kill without remorse. '''All of the Other Reindeer: '''As the Cursed Child. '''All Your Powers Combined: She has every known talent researched by Team Rocket, resulting in abilities like Super Strength, Super Reflexes‎, extreme analytic skills, and even supernatural luck. Aloof Dark-Haired Girl: Very sarcastic and often makes snarky remarks. Doesn’t actually care how the targets may feel. Does she have the height? Yes (standing at six feet tall). Does she have dark hair? Yes. Like most others in the PAL Region, she has dark hair. Is she beautiful? Yes, considering she is thought of as the most beautiful woman in the region (getting first place in Beauty Contests and being crowned the regional Beauty Queen) and one of the most glamorous and fashionable people in the world. Does she have aloof/graceful attitude? Yes, having an emotionless expression and doesn't really care what others think and being a Princess she is definitely have a graceful aura about her. Not to mention, her fighting style evidences this. An Ice Person: '''Gained the ability to manipulate ice when she watched Shiki get stabbed in the chest. It's powerful to the point she can freeze Rosaline's Fire abilities, and the ice is difficult to melt even by Ash's standards. That is saying something, considering Rosaline's powers consist of half the Phoenix powers and as Pakura herself proved, the fire burns at extremely high temperatures and in space. '''Anti-Hero: Definitely this in both FS and AV. Her allegiances lie unknown for one, and she makes use of her positions for her own agenda. Though it was not for herself, she still willingly put her teammates in danger because of it and is willing to take them out should they stand in her way. It was to the point that it was unclear whether she was a hero or a villain. She was even described by other members as being capable of exuding a massive killing intent and is the most bloodthirsty of all the members. Anti-Villain: She's a Head of the Blacklist Department, all right, a department that is infamous for their legendary killings and being the most dangerous department of all, and from a family that is vile, they would regularly abuse her for being cursed and ultimately disowned her. Also, she never liked how Ash was treated at his betrayal, so she helped him openly, risking her own reputation and titles - ultimately helping him become the person he was currently in both versions. While she was willing to commit the atrocities she had to in order to help her own objectives, her ultimate goal was just to resurrect her own fiancé, who was one of the few to treat her with kindness and was willing to risk everything, including her own powers to give him back the life she knew he deserved for all that he did for her. Awesomeness by Analysis: Even without her powers, she is extremely smart, making use of logic to predict the Elites’ next moves. Ax-Crazy: Her mental illness and her aura abilities make a very dangerous combination indeed. In the AV, she is even more so, making use of her Scarlet Anger to take out her own teammates brutally and using Scarlet Anger along with psychic power (it's horrifying when you realize that Scarlet Anger actually makes psychic powers stronger too) to torture Rosaline and even stole half her powers in the process. Don’t anger her. Seriously, don’t Badass Adorable: She was pretty adorable when she wants to fight alongside Shiki when she was younger. In the AV, she was even more so, as she was willing to take on someone she knew she can't win against so her Pokémon can escape while she stalls him. Became a Badass Princess when she grew up. Badass Princess: The best in handling weapons and have been training for almost her entire life, allowing her to become the strongest assassin in the region. She fights just as well, if not better, than most of her Elites and also stayed ahead of them in training. Her debut consisted of her killing a man during her mission in a Curb Stomp Battle.Not only that, she is the current Princess of the region. Need we say anymore? Beauty Is Bad: '''Amethyst is an absolutely smoking hot babe but her intentional use of her looks to lure her victims in and her cold-blooded murders as an assassin begs to differ. '''Because I'm Good at It: She’s an assassin. Being Tortured Makes You Evil: '''Downplayed. While it was true she was tortured and reprogrammed as a weapon against aura users and a person who would beat others at their own game in all aspects by having every talent studied by Team Rocket had researched given to her as a child, she only fought her Elites because they got in her way. Though she crossed the line at how badly she had beaten them up, especially in the AV. '''Believing Their Own Lies: Thinks she is in some dream and Shiki is alive and waiting for her to wake up in the AV. Berserk Button: Insult Shiki or the legacy of the Dragon Duo and she will kill you in cold blood or plan for your downfall, dropping it on you when you least expect it. Justified as Shiki was the only thing she had close to a family, friend and a lover. Also, don't waste food in front of her and do not play with your food or use food to fight with. This is because she almost died of starvation when she was a child held captive in Team Rocket and the food she gets is more often than not poisoned. The only non-poisoned food she got was scraps she managed to steal from the bin at times, so this one's also understandable. Beware the Quiet Ones: Mewtwo told Ash to look out for the quiet one, referring to her. Who knew she could do that much damage? Big Screwed-Up Family: Her entire family is this, actually. Blessed with Suck: Shiki mentioned that her Special Ability is a really great thing to have in battle. It's what happens off the battlefield that's the problem. Her Special Ability causes misfortune to others. Furthermore, it is permanent active and cannot be controlled or switched off. Consistently radiating bad luck means that she can't interact with friends for long, or her Special Ability will screw them over somehow or another. However, for some reason, Ash is immune to the bad luck her Special Ability causes. Blood Lust: She likes to see someone bleed to death, preferably slowly. She often mused on how beautiful the blood looked in Blackthorn City, and wondered where she would get another great sight like that. Boobs of Steel: Is definitely the one with the bigger bust in the Elite, and she's one of the most powerful fighters in the series. Boomerang Bigot: She hates her own Elite members, especially Rosaline, and even almost killed them at one point. Break the Cutie: Was this when Shiki was killed by her biological family and she was unable to save him. It awakened her Ice Manipulation and she retaliated by killing them in return. It was also the trigger to her killing instincts. Broken Ace: She is an the undisputed best Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon Performer in the entire world (AV only) with her skills exceeding other Top Coordinators and even Aria, the Kalos Queen herself in the AV by a mile in addition to becoming the Leader of the most powerful Elite, and is one of the best Defense Attorneys the region ever had. She is also rather sophisticated and elegant and can compose herself well. It's also true apart from Ash, Amethyst is definitely one of the strongest and smartest in the group, and is also a scarily competent combatant, especially with a gun, bow and arrows and a sword, not to mention everyone seems to love and adore her. She even has various skills outside of combat, which cultivated an image for herself as the powerful, dutiful, stoic, hard-working, supernaturally beautiful, and no-nonsense Princess. In fact, she was established to have near unlimited talent. However, what she enjoys now did not come without a price, as most of her skills originally belonged to Shiki, and that day that Shiki died haunted her for a long time, as most of her skills originally belonged to Shiki. Also, because she failed to save him as well as witnessed him getting killed, the day that Shiki died haunted her for a long time, and she was consumed with the guilt that she could not save him and that she had lead him to his early death and that she couldn't let go of her bitterness towards Rosaline who she knew wished to overwrite the legacy of the Dragon Duo. Broken Bird: Come on. No one wanted to be her friend, and when she got one friend, that friend gets killed, which awakened her killing instincts. She makes some acquaintances, only to have to break off the friendship to protect them, and subjected herself to lessons abuse and sold for prostitution (or so her manager thought). She finally snapped when her former manager broke her favourite music box, and she couldn’t repair it. Then again, the other Elites may be this as well (sans Rosaline). Brutal Honesty: She never told lies, and was blunt in how she felt about Rosaline’s begging to let her in the Elite, and even stated she wanted to kill her without flinching. Byronic Hero: '''She is a Jade-Colored Glasses cynic with a Dark and Troubled Past who considers her own life less valuable than Shiki's and believed that he would be able to do better than her in running the region, and made it her goal to bring him back to life so he could use his talents for the region and thus is doggedly determined to follow this goal even if it means killing the people in her way, which includes her own teammates (more specifically seeking to acquire the power to resurrect Shiki in order to bring him back to life, blaming herself for leading him to his death). She is also extremely aloof, cold-hearted and calculative. Also, she is rather rebellious and cunning, making use of manipulation to get her way. Attractive is also a given, considering she is PAL's Beauty Queen and is considered one of the most beautiful and glamorous women to walk the Pokémon World. As for the romantic element common to many Byronic Heroes, her first love was Shiki, and they were engaged. Furthermore, she married Lance in the FS and Ash in the AV. '''Character Name Alias: '''Pakura Ameyuri was the name she went by until the end of the story where she reverted back to her real name. '''Child By Rape: '''Adverted, as her mother was stated to be a promiscuous woman, and doesn't really bother practicing safe sex. This implied Amethyst may have some other half siblings somewhere out there, though it's a miracle she isn't giving birth to a whole nation. '''Child Prodigy: Is she ever. She spoke in full sentences (though her grammar is a little child-like) before she was two, understood adult conversations clearly before she met up with Shiki, and shortly after being rescued, she became a lawyer alongside Shiki, became a Top Coordinator in the PAL Region (known for its unique ways of how their Pokémon Contest works), became a Pokémon Performer and won the Kalos Queen title. Furthermore, she defended it for three years. Cold-Blooded Torture: Is implied to have done this numerous times to her victims and is good at getting information via this method, and sometimes she even disturbs her own Elites at the way she does it. Probably venting her own anger on them. Combat Clairvoyance: She has an ability that enables her to predict every single immediate outcome of every single situation currently present and interpreting them with 100% accuracy, making her almost unbeatable if she ever chooses to use this against her opponent. Not only can she gain information through this ability and detect people with specific abilities in addition to seeing the past and the present, she can also briefly glimpse people's next moves in combat, allowing her to react and counter moves instantly. However, it would not work against someone who improvises his moves most of the time and not knowing the outcome of the attacks themselves, such as Ash. Combat Medic: '''Her very first ability was her Regenerative Healing Factor. She later developed abilities that can perform surgery, stitching limbs back together and healing powers that can remove any wounds, poisons and diseases. Not only that, she is one of the most powerful fighters in the series. '''Compelling Voice: She has the power to compel and control people who heard her voice, allowing her to give orders that can't be refused. She can drive people to kill themselves alone or combined with her ability to use psychology against her victims. Curbstomp Battle: Amethyst was able to force her Elites on the defensive the entire fight, overpowering their abilities with ease in the FS. In the AV, she defeats Rosaline totally without being hit once or having the need of using her more powerful abilities and the rookie Hunter would have certainly been killed if not for the fact that she needed her alive for other plans. Dark and Troubled Past: '''Isolated and abused ever since she was born, sent away to be made a weapon, rescued, only to have her saviour, her only friend and her first love die in front of her, which awakened her killing instincts and subjecting herself to abuse again to protect her Elites. She hardly had emotional support from anyone when she been through all these. It's obviously left a lot of emotional scars on her. This essentially drives the first half of the plot and is the reason why Amethyst was willing to kill her own Elites- to keep her secret safe and resurrect Shiki, as she knew that they would not let her do so should they find out. '''Death Glare: Wears this most of the time, to deter people from approaching her. Desperately Craves Affection: All she wanted in her life is someone to love and to love her back without being taken away from her. Despair Event Horizon: '''Felt this ever since Shiki died, and the Dragon Duo fell apart. Made worse when her manager came to wreck her friendship with her Elites and the fact that Ash wouldn't love her back. It thus made her easy to be manipulated by Giratina via Scarlet Anger (AV only), and struggling to keep the power in check while pursuing a Tragic Dream and preventing anyone from finding out what she was up to, and torn between the interests of the region and the interests of the Dragon Duo's legacy. It was to the point that she was willing to attack her own teammates to keep her secret and even use her psychic powers (enhanced by Scarlet Anger) to torture Rosaline, though it might be because she never liked her to begin with. At the start of Season 2, was so depressed and forsaken, she can't even get out of bed and go back to her duties for a while and she was still struggling to overcome her depression, grasping the reality around her, and PTSD flashbacks and nightmares. '''Don't You Dare Pity Me!: Subverted, when she says that words does not undo what happened to her. Dude Magnet: She has no trouble attracting male admirers since she was admired for her beauty by many, even though she's definitely not looking for them. She has better things to do, and better people to go out with. Electric Torture: Subjected to this as part of training, courtesy of Team Rocket. Emotion Control: Can control people’s emotions, and make use of her Music Manipulation to calm a rampaging Pokémon. Emotion Suppression: Fell in love with Ash in the AV, but knew he loved Cynthia, and since she had lost Shiki, she knew she can't take a rejection. She hides such emotions behind an emotionless expression. When she is alone, she doesn't hold back her heartbroken expression. Emotionless Girl: Subverted, she does have emotions, but she had something to hide so she stopped showing them so that no one would find out her secrets. Enraged by Idiocy: Couldn’t believe that Rosaline had the guts to ask for a third chance when she blew it at the first two, and that she didn’t know about the Hunter requirement despite being a psychic. Had to restrain herself from just strangling Rosaline right then and there when Rosaline just did not get the fact that she was in because of her good graces and not because of her skills, and wished she did it. Even Evil Has Loved Ones: '''She genuinely loved Shiki and also had fell in love with Ash in AV, though it was not reciprocated. In the AV, notice that when she's finally defeated by Ash, she had a choice of reaching for her katana to attack him or for Shiki's engagement ring that she always wore on her left ring finger that had slipped off at some point during the battle. Of course, the first thing she chose to reach for her ring, and even lit up briefly when she finally grabbed it in her hands, only to crumple to the floor, nearly dead. '''Evil is Sexy: '''Is definitely one of the sexiest and most beautiful characters in the series, having attracted a lot of male attention and her actions in Season 1 can be counted as antagonistic, even evil as she was willing to take down her own teammates, whom supposedly are on the same side as her to try and complete her own objectives and had questionable morals as well in general. '''Failure Knight: '''Revealed when the reason she wanted power was so she could help out Shiki and not depend on him to protect her too much. But, like any dangerous thirst for more power it corrupted her and she allowed her hate to consume her, using Shiki's powers for revenge and abusing them. She even resorted to attacking even her own Elites just to keep her secret safe '''Feminine Women Can Cook: She can make delicious meals during her travels with Shiki, though it took practice (and later Rosaline in the FS, and Ash in the AV). She can also make various desserts and pastries that her Elites would enjoy as dessert. Not to mention the Pokéblocks, Poffins and Poképuffs she made for all their Pokémon. Apparently baking was part of her therapy in the early days with Shiki. Many people found her cooking and the desserts and drinks she would make to be irresistible. Femme Fatale: She’s a really beautiful person, and used to take advantage of it to reel in victims from her “prostitution days”, and worse, she takes more than just their lives. Fiction 500: '''Implied. She indeed owns lots of liquid assets as apparently she considers spending millions pocket change and unblinkingly write a cheque of several million Pokédollars once. She has also owned several properties, each implied to be a villa or even whole castles and mansions all around the world and had access to what is assumed to be a very expensive penthouse in a resort location. It is all but stated that she would still have money left over to live comfortably for the rest of her life even if she used her assets to buy out all the companies from all over the world, including their branch stores. Justified as she has lots of jobs that had a high income rolling in through multiple jobs and titles she had. '''Flight: '''Has the ability to fly, whether with psychic power or with the wind to propel her...that is after receiving Shiki's powers as a final gift. '''Forgets to Eat: Often neglects eating for her work, and had to be forced to eat. Functional Addict: '''Amethyst drinks a lot of liquor and wine, and even eat antidepressants on a daily basis for years, to the point of having a secret room full of nothing but those three items, but it's never shown to interfere with her daily jobs and can even do well in her duties as the regional princess, where she's actually extremely competent and is one of the more powerful fighters as well. It apparently doesn't seem to dull her abilities as a professional assassin, considering she still has the job. Also, she was able to battle well during the tournament without exhibiting any signs of symptoms or side effects whatsoever (though it's possibly because of her Healing Factor or immunity to poison/drugs. She was forced to quit however, when her deception was found out. '''Good Is Not Nice: Being on Ash’s side doesn't stop her from being sarcastic, insulting, harsh, and does whatever she wants. Hallucinations: Her Scarlet Anger causes her to create a hallucination in the form of Shiki, which slowly corrupted her memories and destroyed her sanity. Hates Being Touched: Subverted, when many men wanted to touch her, and constantly tried to do so. She doesn’t mind physical contacts with people she knows, though. Heartbroken Badass: '''It's pretty clear that she's still heartbroken over losing Shiki. It was made more obvious in the AV where she fell in love again but knew Ash was in love with someone else and she had to give him advice as to how to win her over and listen to him talk about her. '''Hello, Attorney!: '''Is subverted, though, as she is a former defense attorney. Even so, when she was still an attorney, she was extremely adorable. '''Hime Cut: Fitting for the princess of the PAL Region. Hopeless with Tech: '''Is mentioned to be very bad at operating devices, and only knows how to utilize the very basic functions of her laptop (aka surfing the net). '''Hot Consort: Is this for Ash in the AV. Her looks are definitely not the only reason for this, though. Human Shield: '''Is mentioned to have used Rosaline as this when she fought the Elites in the FS. She could have deflected the attacks herself, indicating it was a mere act of cruelty. '''I Work Alone: Doesn’t even want to accept other’s help, and hates it when others try to pry into her business. Vented her anger on her own Elites more than once for going into her room, which made Ash force her to accept help from them when they found out what she had been through. In fact, in the AV, because of her ability to cause uncontrolled misfortune to those around her, she actually works better without any allies nearby; her ability to cause enemies bad luck is one thing, but it can be a nightmare if she were fighting alongside someone, for she may hurt her own allies. Idol Singer: When she was younger, enough to be able to form the Dragon Duo band with Shiki, recording many albums and has the popularity to match. She grew out of this after Shiki died, however. Improbable Age: Became the ruler of an ENTIRE REGION at the mere age of fourteen. To make things worse, everyone thought she was twelve when she assumed the role. She started her career as a lawyer at the tender age of ten (actually twelve) due to the fact that PAL is known for their remarkably progressive laws and became Kalos Queen at the very same age. Not to mention, she became a Hunter before she even participated in the Trainer's Tournament, which meant she became a Hunter before she reached the age of fourteen. Jerkass Woobie: '''She may come across like a cold, emotionless and callous ruler, but she has an incredibly heartbreaking background: Being unwanted due to her one night stand birth, she was abused even as a infant and sent to be experimented at the age of two, and was stuck there for half her life, until Shiki came for her, which was her Hope Spot, only to have it crushed when Shiki was killed by the very same people that condemned her to Team Rocket in the first place. Furthermore, she had to erase her friends' memories and let her horrible manager use her for his own benefit, though she secretly worked against him. It also did not help that her Special Ability is always active and caused other people misfortune and she could not even select her target. She also feels that anyone she cares about will leave her, so she developed her extremely independent personality and the fact that half her abilities did not belong to her (hence making her feel she never earned it) caused her to have a Tragic Dream to bring Shiki back to life, starting the first half of the story. '''Karma Houdini: '''Did not suffer any backlash from her treachery against the other Elites, and was forgiven for her actions. In fact, in the AV, her hidden plans, once revealed were actually carried out by Ash himself and he was even willing to finish what she had started at the expense of others. Also, Ash still loved and wanted her despite the fact that she was trying to manipulate him to return her life transference ability to her so she can go on with her plan. '''Kuudere: Described as this. Laser-Guided Karma: '''She was the one who raised Ash to be the ruthless Champion he is today. In the AV, she had much more influence, having been travelling with him for six years. She advised him to do whatever it takes to get what he wants- something Ash apparently took to heart, and was disastrous once he had his eye on Amethyst and was caught trying to leave PAL. She ended up getting confined and had to stay by his side at all times, subjected to Go-go Enslavement and became something like a Sex Slave for him. And she was forced to oblige because he threatened to punish the other Elites should she step out of line. It was subverted though as it was revealed she did like people forcibly taking control of her. That way, she didn't need to do anything. '''Like Brother and Sister: Is this with Jude. They had a sibling like relationship until she erased his memories. After the truth was revealed, Jude went out of his way to rebuild that sibling relationship. Lonely Doll Girl: Likes to role-play with her dolls. Loss of Identity: '''Knows her identity is a fake and wished she knew her real name, birthday, blood type and age. She only finds out as the stories progresses. In the AV, she already knew her real name. '''Love Hurts: The one she dearly loved, Shiki, died in front of her and she couldn’t save him, and Ash did not return her love in the AV. Manipulative Bitch: Makes use of her psychic powers or her skill of talking her way around to make others think the same way as her. In the AV, it was taken Up to Eleven when she uses Scarlet Anger. Her abilities, along with her strategies, allow her to unnerve people and wreck havoc without being suspected. Master of Illusion: '''After receiving Shiki's psychic powers. She improved it to the point she can kill with illusions if she so wish to. She can also project lifelike hallucinations into the minds of others to mess with their five senses, and even make them physically real so that no one can tell it's fake and often used it to disguise herself and to completely misdirect opponents. There's no fail-safe way to tell if the illusions are fake or real unless you can gain excellent knowledge of the subject the illusion is covering (good luck trying to figure out if the illusions are already active, however). Her ability was hinted at when not even Ash and Rosaline, who are gifted psychics themselves, noticed that she used it to disguise her eye color and was able to keep it active almost 24/7. '''Mood-Swinger: Her personality depends on her mood. She can be hospitable and nice on occasion, but when she is in a bad mood, make sure she doesn’t see you. My Greatest Failure: She couldn’t save Shiki’s life as her healing powers couldn’t remove poison at that time. That lead to her being obsessed with pursuing a technique that would give her life to him, as she felt it was her fault he died. Never Be Hurt Again: '''Despite her amoral deeds, ultimately she simply wanted her beloved fiancé to return to her side. As he was the only one that treated her with kindness and loved her for her and accepted her flaws in her entire life, this was actually understandable. She also refused to accept to date another person as she feared she would be left alone again. '''No One Could Survive That: Fell over a waterfall and plunged sixty feet all the way down to a fast-flowing river in the FS. If that didn't kill her, the freezing water and the fact that she stayed in the water for about twenty minutes would have, right? Well, she survived, but spent one week unconscious with severe hypothermia. Her heart stopped at one point, but it got restarted thanks to Shiki's efforts. No Social Skills: Subverted, as she chooses not to socialize, as she hates it. No Sympathy: Doesn’t feel any pity for Rosaline’s situation in the AV, feeling she deserves it. Not Afraid to Die: Wants to be with her fiancé, and actually anticipates her death. She even expected it, though it was to a higher degree in the AV. One-Man Army: Can take out many of her enemies just by LOOKING at them (using her telekinesis). She is also fast enough to disappear and kill all of them at once in the next moment. What is more, in the FS, she took all three of her Elites down in a Curb Stomp Battle, and they themselves are powerful aura users as well. Yet they cannot land a single hit on her and get beaten down and nearly killed by her and this was likely the case with groups of highly trained assassins as well, judging by the aftermath. Playing With Fire: '''After gaining the Phoenix powers and unlocking the dormant power in her, she is able to using fire attacks, both directly in the form of bursts of heat and force, and gained the power of cosmic pyrokinesis, essentially magic fire that can burn even in space and is stated to be able to destroy whole planets. '''Politically Active Princess: '''Perfect example. She handles the paperwork and the connections of her region and forces herself to go to social events so she can help her region maintain the connections needed. '''Princesses Rule: The PAL Region is a principality after all. Psychic Powers: '''One of the strongest psychics in the region, and was stronger than even Rosaline, who is supposedly the Psychic specialist. '''Rape as Backstory: Subverted, as it was part of her complicated past. She was raped by Shiki himself when he was drugged, and in the AV, it was worse as she was taken while she was knocked out. She forgave him on both versions, though. In the AV, she was also raped by Ash (disguised as Shiki), and even got pregnant from it. It worked out fine, though, since Ash took responsibility and kept the baby. Ruling Couple: Is this with Ash in the AV, and possible her with Shiki, as she was engaged to him. Running Gag: Amethyst was chased down by Dragon users wanting a Dragon vs. Dragon battle after her Dragon Princess status was revealed, which often results in her work being interrupted, much to her irritation. Sexy Mentor: '''Is extremely beautiful, took Ash in and taught him what she knew, and older than him? She definitely fits this trope. '''So Beautiful, It's a Curse: '''Adverted when she took advantage of it to charm her victims and take what she wanted from them without thinking of the family. However, when she isn't using them, she wished she does not stand out and that men would stop hitting on her. '''Soft-Spoken Sadist: Never raises her voice at anyone, and usually spoke in a calm and collected tone, even when she has dark thoughts in her head. In fact, it did not give away the plans she had in mind until she set it in motion. She also likes to deal a slow death to her victims and also seem to enjoy hurting her own Elites, having a disturbing grin while doing so. Sour Outside, Sad Inside: '''Despite Amethyst's treachery against the Elite, all she wanted was her beloved fiancé to lead the life he was meant to, and all she wanted was someone to go home to and covered this with an aloof and uncaring personality. After we seeing what her life was actually like before she became Elite, her behaviors suddenly become a lot more understandable. She's extremely good at it, until Akeno came back for her and it turned out, her Psychic Shields would not hide her true feelings against her spiritual powers. '''Start of Darkness: '''Shiki's death made her turn to the path of evil or at least throw aside most of her morals enough to go against her own Elites if she needed to without hesitation. '''Supreme Chef: '''Known to be so by other Elites, and those who have tasted her cooking in person, though it was out of hobby at first and later a necessity once she was on her own. She is a maker of excellent lunchboxes and bentos that she would send with her members to work in the past and as they can testify, it was drop-dead delicious.. Her homecooked meals and desserts are at Impossibly Delicious Food levels since she has 100% success rate for all steps and is good at actually changing the recipe a bit just to make it perfect to her taste. Her desserts are also absurdly wonderful, and she can even make her own chocolates and confectionery from chocolate. Everyone find her food, drinks and desserts she makes to be irresistible. What is more, from the appearance of the food itself, one can't help but start to salivate at the very sight of it and . Some have stated that she'd make a wonderful wife with her cooking and decent domestic skills, and wondered why someone like her isn't married yet. If only they knew what she hid behind her pretty face... '''Sympathetic Murderer: Only killed her own family because her fiancé was killed by them. Tall, Dark and Snarky: Her hair is black, she is very tall for a girl (standing at 1.82 meters), and very snarky as well. That Thing Is Not My Child!: Her biological parents treat her as such. The Corrupter: She brought out the worst in Ash in the AV during the six years together. Now look at what he’s like. The Empath: She has the ability to sense emotions and manipulate them. It was because of this power she discovered Jude and Phillip at their worst and took them in to form the Elite Four she and Shiki were creating because she knew exactly how they felt, and how to comfort them. However, she suppressed this by the time the series started. The Ingenue: '''An extremely sweet girl as a child, and rather meek and polite as well. This made her very easy to take advantage of, which Shiki usually prevented (though he did not prevent himself from raping her that night). When Shiki died, however, her sweet personality became corrupted and she became a ruthless killer. '''The Quiet One: Only talks when she has to. Otherwise, she'll just give a calculating look. The Reliable One: '''Takes a duties as a Princess seriously, and can sometimes cover for her absent teammates even with her being even busier than the others combined, and that is when they start slacking because of their social lives (which lead to their defeat at her hands). Ash can even count on her to back him up at all times. In Season 2, however, they started taking her workload away so that she could rest up. '''The Snark Knight: '''Her entire character revolves around this with her cynical attitude, and appears to be a bitterly sarcastic individual who often vocalizes her snide remarks. Flashbacks revealing her past show that she is harder on herself than any of her own members, making her a Stepford Snarker. This is one good example of her Deadpan Snarker traits: '''Clair: Don't think you'll get this easy, Pakura. I'm the world's best Dragon-type Master. Pakura: If that is true, why are you a Gym Leader and not at least a member of the Elite? Clair: (ticked off): I'm very sure I'm the strongest female Dragon user here. Pakura: That's because you're the only female Dragon user competing in this tournament. The Stoic: Is usually seen with an expressionless face. The Unfavourite: '''The third child of the Paradinight Family is viewed as the Black Sheep because she was born from a one night stand, making it a shame to their otherwise respectable reputation. While the parents loved and spoiled all of their other children, they abused and neglected the daughter (even locking her in a cell and not caring that the other villagers were treating her like crap), eventually rejecting her outright by sending her away to be experimented upon as a human weapon for an evil organization. Said child is none other than Amethyst. Guess what happened to the family in the end? '''Took a Level in Badass: After Shiki died, she moved on to become the Leader of the Elite, brutally thrashing Jude and Phillip in the process. She also became the most dangerous assassin in the entire region and became the world's best Coordinator. Tragic Keepsake: '''Has plenty of them. From Shiki's birthday presents, to her wearing his choker and even keeping his locket that contained their picture. Her most precious one was her engagement ring Shiki had given her. '''Traumatic Superpower Awakening: '''Amethyst's dormant ability was hinted to be special when Shiki himself remarked that they went to Icirrus City in the winter and she was never cold. Later, Amethyst witnessed Shiki being stabbed by her family members, resulting in a series of icicles that absolutely no one was expecting and causing her family to be Impaled with Extreme Prejudice, revealing that her dormant ability was Ice Manipulation, which became her very first offensive ability that is not Shiki's. '''Undying Loyalty: Would always be Shiki’s fiancé and love him, no matter what happens. Used to be a Sweet Kid: '''She never wished harm on anyone as she knew how it felt to be in pain while she was still with Shiki and was a genuinely sweet child who was fun-loving and generous and kind to the people around her. The indications are also everywhere, from her strong bond with Shiki and her open love for her Pokémon or the happy times she spent with Shiki in the past. This changed, however. '''Villain with Good Publicity: '''She certainly has good publicity within her region being the regional Princess and also a famous Coordinator and Performer. Furthermore, she is the best assassin and headed the Blacklist Department where they are dispatched to eradicate crime. She is also a good Elite Leader to her own teammates and took Ash in at his worst. It came out as a surprise when she turned out to be the one that is causing all the mysteries and took down the Elite members. Slightly subverted as she isn't really a villain, more of an Anti-Hero. '''Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: She fears the water to an extent and was implied to fear the dark. This was supported by the fact that she usually sleeps with a nightlight on. Women are Wiser: Is one of the wisest members in the Elite. World's Most Beautiful Woman: '''She was stated to be the most beautiful woman in her region, and this is saying something, considering how big PAL Region is and the population size in each town or city is nothing to sneeze at. She was also mentioned to have won consecutive Beauty Contests, earning herself the title of Regional's Beauty Queen. Many claim that her beauty is second to none and can exceed even Champion Cynthia's or Diantha's. She is also the strongest Elite member to have ever existed until her defeat by Ash's hands. In other words, she's both the most beautiful and the strongest woman in the PAL Region. Apparently, she looks beautiful in anything and in any condition. '''Youngest Child Wins- '''Amethyst certainly has beyond model-esque beauty in her family. Not only that, but she got all the talent as a Trainer, Coordinator and even Performer in the AV, having top titles for all three. Not to mention she is a successful three-star Hunter, a Defense Attorney with her own firm and the current Princess of her own region. She also has other skills outside of all these, which includes cooking, singing, playing musical instruments and lip-reading. '''Younger than they Look: Downplayed. She’s only in her early twenties, but because of her mature demeanor and facial features many thought she was reaching thirty, or at her late twenties at best. Needless to say, she was not too amused when people mistook her for being in her late twenties.Category:TV Tropes